Tanya's Visit
by jeshika.23
Summary: Tanya visits the Cullens. After getting rejected by Edward yet again, she tries to avenge Laurent's death. What happens when the wolves find her first?
1. Alice's vision

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Edward when I saw something that made me lose my appetite

**This is my first fan fic. Please review and tell me whether I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters**

**Tanya's Visit**

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Edward when I saw something that made me lose my appetite. It was Alice. Instead of chatting away happily to anyone she could, her face was blank, and her eyes were staring ahead at something that wasn't there. I looked at Edward quickly but he was staring at Alice. That confirmed it.

Angela, who had been talking to Ben, saw my worried face and who it was directed at, and turned to look at Alice as well. Ben followed her gaze and soon we were all watching Alice apprehensively.

"Alice? Alice? Are you there?" Ben waved his hand in front of her face. Alice blinked quickly and smiled. It was a natural smile and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward relax.

"Sorry... I think I need more sleep." Alice laughed and smirked at me. I got the joke.

"You got that right. That's twice in a few days now." I looked at Edward and gave him a questioning glance. He looked around that table and saw that everyone was slipping back into their old conversations.

"It's fine. Tanya's coming to stay for a few days." He smiled and rubbed my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, as usual, and he chuckled. "I'm going to miss that."

I ignored his last comment and asked, "When is she coming?" I was worried about Tanya. I could just picture her, beautiful, graceful and strong. All the qualities of vampire. And I didn't have them.

My face must have shown what I was feeling because Edward then said, "She's coming tomorrow, but don't worry Bella. You are the only one who has my heart and I know that it will never be touched by anyone but you."

**Sorry, it's a bit short but my next chapter will be longer if the reviews are good.**


	2. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters**

**This chapter is written from Tanya's POV. I am going to write each chapter from a different person's POV.**

**Jealousy**

After I had greeted each of the Cullen's and answered their questions about my family, Edward walked in the front door holding hands with who I assumed to be Bella. I saw her eyes widen as she took in my perfect figure, face and hair. I was pleased.

"Hello, Tanya. This is my fiancée, Bella."

Fiancee? Did I just hear him right? I knew that he was in love with a human, but getting married?

I looked over her obvious ordinaries. She was human, no golden eyes, no pallid skin, no extraordinary beauty. Clumsy, weak and ordinary. Why would Edward chose her and not me?

"Tanya," Edward almost growled. Woops. I forgot he could read my mind. I quickly assumed what I hoped was an apologetic face and said, "Hello Bella. I've heard so much about you."

She smiled at my polite greeting, obviously she had been scared that I wouldn't like her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Tanya. I've heard a lot about you too."

I could see she was still a bit nervous. I guess she had a right to be. She had no idea of what was going on inside my head.

There was an awkward silence. I looked around the room unsure of what to say. I tried not to think of nasty things but it was hard, and she definitely did deserve it.

"Bella, would you mind driving yourself home tonight? I need to talk to Tanya." Edward rubbed her shoulder.

"S-sure. In y-your Volvo?" she stuttered. Poor thing. I must be really intimidating.

"I'll come by soon and pick it up." He turned to look at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead gently and raised one hand to brush her face. I felt a surge of some strong emotion flash through my body, red hot. It took me a while to realize that it was jealousy. I was never jealous. What was this insignificant girl doing to me? Why would I be jealous? With my looks and gracefulness I had all men literally bowing at my feet. Finally there was someone who didn't want it.

I stomped quickly out of the room, not wanting to see anymore of the girl who was making me feel so unwanted. I ran upstairs and into Edward's room, then I sat on the edge of his black, leather couch and waited for Bella to leave.

Suddenly he was there at the door, glaring like I had never seen before. Edward had always been so calm and rational when I had seen him. Well, except that one time he came to Denali to get away from the scent that was driving him mad.  
"Hello, Edward." I said nervously. "Um, Bella seemed nice."

He growled at my idiotic attempt to sidetrack him. He walked a few steps closer to me, shutting the door behind him. I cringed waiting for the yelling to start.

"Tanya, I do not care how plain you think she is, but I do not want to hear any thoughts like that again." I looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry Edward, you won't. I wouldn't want to anger you, would I?" I put on my most seductive voice. I stood up and edged closer to him.

"Stop it, Tanya."

"I'm not doing anything wrong." I replied innocently. I stepped closer still, until we were only inches apart. I doubted that my attempt would work, and I looked up, surprised when I heard his even breathing falter. Then I remembered that I was wearing a very low-cut top and I realized where he must have been looking. I used this to my advantage.

"Edward," I purred, "I know what you want, and I know that you can't get it from her."

He looked back up into my golden eyes. There was something there, he was torn. I lifted my arms up and placed them around his neck. He flinched at my touch and then pushed me away, fiercely.

"Far out, Tanya! I don't want you and I never will want you. Stop making yourself look like an idiot and back off." His tone then turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, you are beautiful, but I don't want you."

I looked down and something there caught my attention.

"That doesn't seem to think so." I laughed and stalked quickly out of the room, leaving him looking down at his pants in confusion.

**Haha. Hope you like the ending. Sorry, this chapters a bit short too. I don't want to write too much because it might get a bit boring. Please review.**


	3. Bella's tears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters**

**This chapter is from Edward's POV.**

"Hey, beautiful." I said to Bella. She jumped and turned quickly to face me.

"I really wish that you wouldn't do that. My heart just skipped about five beats then."

"I know. I heard." I teased her, smiling. "So, do you want to tell me what you're so worried about?"

Her eyebrows creased slightly. "Me? I'm not worried about anything." Bella's voice was a bit too high. I coughed and raised one eyebrow. "Fine. I'm, er, worried, well not worried but, you know..."

I rolled my eyes at her face, which was slowly turning red. "Do you want to tell me anytime soon, Bella?"

Bella bit her lip and looked down at the floor. She was so cute. I sighed. "I'm guessing that this is about Tanya."

She looked up and then down again, then sat down on her bed. "Yes."

"Bella," I said exasperatedly, "You don't have to worry about her. I love _you, _not her and not anyone else."

"I know, I know. That's not what I'm worried about. She doesn't like me, does she?" I sighed and quickly sat down on the bed beside her. As I lifted my hand to her back I said, "She's just a little jealous, that's all. She'll get over it."

Bella turned to face me, her face disbelieving. "Why the hell are so many beautiful vampires jealous of me?"

I rolled my eyes at her again. "Bella, she's just annoyed that I chose you. A human."

"Okay, then. What did you talk to her about?" Damn. I had hoped that we could skip this conversation. I must have pulled a face because Bella quickly became worried, yet again. "What did she say? What happened? Tell me the truth, now!"

Uh-oh. "Well at first I just told her off about her thoughts..." I let my voice trail off, hoping that she would get distracted by the first bit. My plan failed.

"Then? Then what?" demanded Bella. She must be really worried about this.

"Well, uh, Tanya, um, tried to get me to..." My voice trailed off by itself this time. I really didn't want to repeat what Tanya had done.

Bella put her face in her hands. She groaned. "Well? What did she say?"

I sighed and resigned to the fact that she would not give up until I told her. "Tanya can be very convincing when she wants to be."

Bella looked up at me, her face was shocked. I realized what my words must have meant to her. I was horrified.

"Oh, no, Bella! No! That's not what I meant!" I shook my head in disbelief. "I just meant that Tanya was very convincing, but no, nothing happened!"

I looked back at Bella. She was very upset. My heart twisted in pain as I realized I had caused this.

"Aw, Bella. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I love you." I brushed her face with my fingertips and pulled her in towards me. She rested her head on my chest, and I felt something wet my shirt. I looked down in horror. "Oh, no, Bella don't cry. I love _you, _not her and not anyone else." I repeated.

"Edward, how am I meant to be reassured by that?" I started to protest but she cut me off. "I know you love me but how can I compare to all those beautiful vampires? Especially her, who you said was so convincing?"

I buried my lips in her hair. "Bella, you don't have to compare yourself to them."

She shook her head and pulled away from me. "How can I not?" she asked desperately.

I lifted one hand and wiped the tears off her beautiful face. "You don't have to because I don't. You are the only woman that will be truly beautiful to me in my whole existence. You don't need to worry about them, or anyone else for that matter. I love only you. You are the only one who has my heart. How many times to I have to tell you? But if I need to keep telling you, I will."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, too."

My heart felt like it had expanded. "You have no idea how good it feels to have someone to hear that from." I kissed her passionately and laid her down on her bed, listening to her erratic heartbeats. "Sleep now, my Bella. You are beautiful."

I hummed her lullaby as I watched her fall asleep. I inhaled deeply and was shocked to smell someone's scent other than Bella's or Charlie's. I recognized it immediately. It was Tanya.

I sighed and got to my feet, walked over to the window and looked down. Tanya was standing there, beckoning me to come down.

"What?" I hissed. I was angry. I can't believe she would show up her only hours after what she had said and done earlier.

_I just want to apologize, to you and to Bella._

I quickly jumped out of the window and landed lightly at her feet. "Bella's asleep." I said sourly.

_Geez, you don't have to be so rude._

"Tanya, if you just came to make me angrier, then just leave." I blocked out her thoughts, which were now moving towards my looks.

"I'm not. I swear. I wanted to apologize for being so rude and jealous this afternoon. I was terrible and I'm going to try to make it up to Bella."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"Alice is going to invite her for a sleepover tomorrow night. I thought that you, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper might go hunting and leave us for a girly night."

"You know how long it took me just to convince her that nothing happened between you and me?" I snarled. "And now you want my permission to make her cry even more, by being a bitch while you paint her toenails?"

I could see her flinch. I never swore. She must have finally realized how angry I was.

"Please." She pleaded. "I owe it to her."

"So this is out of guilt?"

"No Edward. I'm really sorry and I'm trying to make it up to you but you won't even give me a chance."

"Fine. Do whatever, but if I come home and she's upset, you'd better watch your back"

"I will be nice, I swear." Tanya smiled. "You really love her, don't you?"

I nodded, unable to explain the strength of the feelings I had for Bella.

"Wow. I'm happy for you. I hope I will have that luck one day."

**Sorry, the endings pretty crap. Tanya will be nice in the next chapter and more drama will start soon. I'll probably update tomorrow. Please, please, please review. I won't update if I don't get any reviews.**


	4. The sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters**

**This chapter is written from Bella's POV. **

**The Sleepover**

When I woke up, there was not very much light in my room and I guessed that it was either very early or it was just yet another overcast day. I checked the clock. 6:30. Ugh. I hated waking up early. I quickly got up and dressed myself, taking care with the clothes I slipped on. My stomach rumbled and I bounded down the stairs to see Charlie finishing his breakfast.

"Hey, Dad." I said cheerfully. "You going fishing today?"

"Yep. I figured that while you were out I could go fishing, otherwise I'd be home by myself all day."

"I'm going out?" I asked in confusion. I grabbed the cereal box and poured some into a bowl. I then added some milk and sat down at the table, opposite Charlie.

"Yeah... Alice said that you were going to her place for the day." He gave me a strange look. I shrugged. Knowing Alice, it was probably another shopping trip or makeover.

"Do you want me to tell Jacob anything?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Uh... just tell him that one of Edward's cousins is here... and to tell Sam about that." Charlie shot me a really confused look. I laughed. "Don't worry, Dad. Jake will know what I mean."

"What ever you say, kid."

He soon left and I only had to wait a few minutes until Alice skipped in, holding a big bag. I recognized it to be one of mine.

"What's that for?" I asked suspiciously. "I'm not sleeping over, am I?"

"Yes you are. It's going to be fun." Alice shrugged innocently. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are going hunting. It's just going to be us girls."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't I go see Jake?"

"No you can't. I've already organized it all." She replied, smiling at m expression.

"Oh, come on, Alice. You, Rose, Esme and Tanya can still do whatever you planned. I would much rather go to La Push." I pleaded. "You know Tanya doesn't want me there."

Alice huffed. "No you are not going to La Push. I organized this for _you. _It was Tayna's idea, actually." She added.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Fine. If it's really that important to you that you have to lie to get me there, I'll come."

Alice squealed joyfully and ran to hug me. With her help I cleaned the dishes quickly and we walked outside. There was no car.

"Alice, how are we getting there?"

"Oh, woops. I forgot to bring a car. We'll have to run." She laughed, her voice sounding like a bell.

"How could you _forget _to bring the _car_?" I asked incredulously, but I climbed onto her back anyway, and off we went to the beautiful, big, white house that I loved. I climbed off her back and listened to her chatter as we walked up to the porch and through the door.

All the girls were inside. Rosalie and Tanya both gave me a tentative smile, while Esme greeted me with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello darling. It's great to see you again." She said warmly.

"You too, Esme. Hi, Rosalie and Tanya." I called over Esme's shoulder. They both murmured their replies before Alice pulled me upstairs and into her bathroom. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

While Alice was giving me my makeover, Tanya came upstairs to help her.

"Do you want to help?" asked Alice excitedly. "I'm just about to paint her toenails."

Tanya smiled and nodded. "I'll do Bella's hair."

She stepped lightly behind the chair I was sitting on and plugged in Alice's expensive hair straightener.

"Edward's not going to believe his eyes when he comes home." Tanya laughed.

While Tanya styled my hair, Alice painted my toenails and fingernails, and had started talking about going on a massive shopping trip, when Rosalie came upstairs to tell me that my dinner had arrived.

"Oh, thanks Rosalie. I'll come down in a few minutes."

"All done!" exclaimed Tanya. "Look in the mirror. I hope you like it."

Alice glanced at me and her eyes widened. "Wow, Tanya. That looks hot."

I turned around nervously and looked in the mirror. My hair looked so different. It actually had volume. Tanya had pulled the front section of my hair back and clipped it so that it sat about an inch from the top of my head. With the rest of my hair she had straightened it to perfection and the front curved under my chin, framing my face.

My expression now mirrored Alice's and I turned back to Tanya and saw her smiling at my reaction.

"Thank you." I complimented her. "It looks great. You should be a hairdresser."

Tanya and Alice both started laughing. "I didn't do a hairdresser apprenticeship for nothing." Tanya grinned.

We walked downstairs and I sat down at the dining table. I then started eating my dinner while Esme complimented my hair. I finished dinner, thanked Esme and walked into the lounge, finding the other three girls arguing over a stack of DVDs.

"I don't think Bella would want to watch a little kid's movie like _Beauty and the Beast, _Rosalie!" Alice shouted. I smirked. That was so like Rosalie.

"Yeah, well it's better than _Bratz, _Alice." Tanya laughed. Alice glared at Tanya while Rosalie yelled about Tanya's choice.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Bella doesn't want to get nightmares from watching _Saw, _Tanya."

I cleared my throat to get their attention. They all stopped yelling immediately when they realized I was there. "Uh, why don't we just watch something nice and romantic?"

They all agreed at once and pretty soon Rosalie was sliding _Just Like Heaven _into the DVD player. Esme came in and we all jumped onto the couch and snuggled up with some blankets, waiting for the movie to start.

Suddenly Alice leapt up from the couch and ran into the kitchen. I gave Tanya a puzzled glance but she just shrugged and paused the movie. Alice ran back into the lounge and handed me a big bowl while she sat back down on the couch.

"Alice, what-?"

"Popcorn!" she squealed in response to my unfinished question. Rosalie, Esme and Tanya started laughing while I shook my head.

"None of you even eat this stuff. How am I meant to finish this whole bowl?"

Alice just laughed. "Play the movie, Tanya."

We watched the movie in silence and somehow my head ended up on Tanya's shoulder during the hospital scene. When Elizabeth woke up and couldn't remember who David was, the tears started pouring and Tanya looked down awkwardly and patted me on the head. I smiled at her. She wasn't so bad after all.

When the movie finished Alice jumped up and turned the lights back on.

"What do you want to do now?" We all mumbled that we didn't care and Alice's eyebrows drew down into a cute glare that had us all in fits of laughter.

Esme smiled and said, "Why don't you play a game?"

In the end we played a hilarious game of charades during which had Rosalie acting out the movie, _Scooby Doo_ and Alice acting out the song, _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. _

After my eyelids began to droop and Alice had exclaimed that "It was too early to sleep!" I made my way upstairs into Edwards bedroom to see that the huge, gold bed had been placed in the center of the room, and once again I pulled the covers off the bed and over to the couch, where I laid down and looked out the window at the stars.

I heard a quiet knock on the door and as I said, "Come in!" I had a very strong feeling of déjà vu. But instead of Rosalie walking through the door it was Tanya.

"Hey," she muttered awkwardly. "I just wanted to apologize. I'm guessing that Edward told you what I did yesterday."

"A bit." I replied. I wondered what she had actually said that was so convincing. After I voiced my thoughts, she sat down gracefully in front of the couch and bit her lip.

"I don't think he would want me to tell you, but I will, because I owe it to you." Tanya folded her legs and looked up at me. "Well, I kind of made a small reference to what I could give him and you couldn't. But I just want you to know that I feel awful about it now and I'm really sorry."

I sighed. "That's okay." Tanya smiled, but she still looked uncertain.

"Are you sure you want to forgive me? I know I must've hurt you pretty bad."

"I'm sure. I know you won't do it again." I smiled back at her. "Please don't be jealous of me, though."

"I'm not so much _jealous _of you, it's more that the man who rejected me has chosen a mere human, no offence. I'm just so used to men choosing _me, _and giving into temptation. He's the only person who has ever said no."

"Well I'm glad he did." I laughed. "So... you don't have anything against me, do you?"

Tanya shook her head. "No. I was just jealous, that's all. I'm actually beginning to like you, you seem really nice."

It was a relief to know that. "Thank you." I replied.

Tanya looked around at the bed, and then at the covers I was lying under.

"What's all this about?" She gestured towards the blanket with her hands, and her expression was puzzled. I laughed at her question.

"It's a long story. Ask Alice if you really want to know."

Tanya shrugged. "Okay. Well, goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Tanya." I whispered as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

**I'll try and get the next chapter up today, but if I don't, it might be a while before the next update. Next chapter will be written from Tanya's POV again and the next one after she meets Jacob and Sam. Please review or I definitely won't update today.**


	5. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters even though I wish I did.**

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this up, I was busy reading Breaking Dawn and then catching up on my homework.**

**This chapter is written from Tanya's POV**

**Thoughts**

As I laid down in the spare room, my head was spinning. I couldn't believe that Bella had just forgiven me like that. So quickly. I wouldn't have even spoken to the person who had tried to seduce my fiancé, the man I would love for all eternity.

I must have looked like the biggest idiot yesterday. I can't believe I did that. As if I could seduce Edward, the man so sensible, who had said no before he had even fallen in love. How embarrassing.

I rolled over onto my side and looked out the big wall of windows. The world looked so big in the darkness. Even bigger than it normally was. I had traveled everywhere, all over the earth, every city, every country. And I still hadn't found the one. My perfect match. My other half. Would I ever find him?

As I looked back over my life, or existence, I realized how empty it had been. So meaningless. How badly I wished that I could find him. The man that would truly make me happy. What if I never found him? How could I continue like I have been seeing yet another empty person be completed? Now that Edward has found his soul mate, how could I remain untouched, as I was before, ignoring the fact that my life had been so empty.

Even though I had said I wasn't jealous of Bella, I was. Not jealous of her looks, her personality or even that Edward had chosen her. Just jealous that she had found her man after only 18 years.

I heard the sound of a door open a few rooms down from mine. It was Edward's.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call joyfully. "I missed you."

I snorted. How could you miss someone in 24 hours?

"I missed you too, Bella." Edward replied, his voice thick with adoration. I heard the bed squeak lightly and the soft sound of Bella's heartbeat increase. Someone sighed.

"I love you."

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sounds coming from Edward's room. I felt lonelier than ever.

"I hate to leave you here. I worry so much when I can't see you." I heard Edward whisper.

"Me too." Bella's heart rate increased again and I could hear the gentle sound of Edward stroking her face. Ugh. I had to get out of here. I jumped up and ran out of the house with inhuman speed. I couldn't listen to that anymore.

I ran deep into the forest and didn't stop until I had reached Forks. I slowed down and realized that I was standing just near Bella's house. Why was I here? How was it that I had ran without looking where I was going, and ended up in front of Bella's house. I shook my head and walked back into the forest.

Nearly all my family had found someone. Now that all my cousins had too, I felt even more alone. Carmen and Eleazar. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle. And now Bella and Edward. I felt even worse thinking of Irina who had been so happy with Laurent, and he had been taken away from her. A sudden surge of anger ran through me.

The werewolves had taken the one thing that would make my sister happy, and now she was gone. Irina had left and we had no idea where she was. And it was because of them.

A growl ran through my chest. They would pay for this. The first chance I got, I was going to rip their leader, limb from limb.

I suddenly heard a footsteps coming from the forest around me. They were light footsteps, not human, but too many for a vampire. It sounded like they had four legs. And there was three of them.

I turned quickly as I heard a twig snap behind me. Then on the other side I heard the crunching of dry leaves. I turned again and realized that I was being surrounded.

**Sorry, it's another short chapter. The next one is from Jacob's POV. I will put it on tonight. Review or I won't update :)**


	6. Werewolf Duty

**Disclaimer: Obviously I still don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**Here's the 6****th**** chapter, as promised. Jacob's POV.**

**Werewolf Duty**

"Bye, Jacob. Be careful!" I heard Billy call after me. I rolled my eyes. As if I didn't know what I was doing. I stepped behind some trees, stripped then swiftly tied my shorts around my ankle. I phased into the big russet-coloured wolf and ran into the forest.

_Hurry up, Jacob. _That was Sam.

_Jake, we've been waiting for ages. Stop thinking about Bella and get your arse over here. _That was Paul. I quickly thought of Bella's face and then remembered the time we kissed, just to piss Paul off.

_Ugh. You were the only one enjoying that you know. _He snapped back. Well I guess that was true.

_Enough. Stop bickering and just hurry up and get here Jacob. I want to check the forest next to Charlie's house. I can smell something coming from that direction._

I ran faster and as I met Sam and Paul, we set off towards Bella's house. I sniffed deeply and felt the sweet scent burn my nose. I shuddered.

_Are you sure it's not one of the Cullens? _Paul asked.

_I'm not totally sure, but the scent isn't familiar. We should check anyway._

I remembered what Charlie had said about one the Cullens' cousins coming to Forks and realized that it was probably them. I told Sam and Paul and we slowed our pace down as we neared the forest.

_Thanks for that, Jake. We should still check, but I'm glad that this will most likely not end in a fight._

Paul didn't agree. I laughed and secretly hoped that Paul's wish would come true. It's too bad that nothing can be kept a secret in this form. Sam quickly scolded us, saying that we were immature.

We stepped in through the trees and split up, the three of us forming a circle around the sickly smell. I quietly trodded closer until I was sure that the vampire could hear us. Then Paul stepped on a twig and Sam ruffled some dry leaves. Was I the only one that knew how to keep quiet?

_Shut up Jake. _Paul hissed in his head.

_What a great comeback. _I replied.

_Well I'm surprised that you haven't made any noise yet, with your head still back at Charlie's house._

_Shut up both of you. Concentrate, now!_

I rolled my eyes and peered through the branches. I saw the leech twirling furiously, her strawberry blonde hair whipping around in the air. As I placed my paw in front of the tree, she turned again, and I stared deeply into her golden eyes.

My body went numb, and the pain that Bella had left in my heart disappeared. My eyes widened as I took in her beauty. Her pale skin, her curved figure, her soft lips and her wide, astonished eyes. The gravity that was pulling me to the earth no longer held me down, she did.

No, this couldn't be happening to me! She's a vampire and I'm a werewolf. I could not imprint on her. What is wrong with me? I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and then regretted it instantly as I heard Paul spring through the trees and run towards her.

I jumped out in front of the vampire and winced as Paul's heavy body collided with mine.

_What the hell are you doing, Jacob? _I shook my head unable to explain the emotion pouring through me. Surely they could feel it, it was so strong.

_Stop, Paul. Get back here. There's nothing we can do. _I heard Sam's voice shout the order in my head. He at least knew what it was like to feel like this. I turned around to face the vampire who had changed my life and looked back into her eyes. I grew afraid as the expression on her face changed rapidly from astonishment to anger.

"Where is your leader?" she shouted. "Send him to me, NOW!"

I stepped back nervously as Sam made his way towards her. He gave her a questioning look and she responded by leaping forward and punching him in the nose.

I watched in shock as Paul sprang at her, knocking her to the ground.

_What are doing just standing there? _Paul yelled.

I walked lightly forward and checked to see that she wasn't hurt.

_I need to phase. _I ran into the trees and transformed back into a human. I threw my shorts on and ran back to the struggling vampire.

I saw her eyes widen as she took in my human figure. I must have looked pretty distressed. Well, I was. There was no point denying it. I had waited for this moment for so long, I basically lived for this. Why did I have to be the freak of the pack? The weird one who imprinted on a vampire.

I looked back at her, and once again I felt the pull that had led me to protect her.

"Paul! Get off her." I said. He looked at me and growled. He was not willing to let her up. I pushed him, but he still didn't move. Paul suddenly looked at Sam and he stepped back. I figured that Sam had ordered him to get off her.

The beautiful vampire got to her feet and shook her hair. She looked suspiciously at the three of us and then her expression grew shocked as she saw me. Oh no. My feelings must be showing on my face.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Uh, sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding." I looked down at the ground. I can't believe Paul attacked her like that. She watched my face and then glanced at the black wolf. The vampire's expression grew angry again and she suddenly ran off into the forest.

Without thinking, I ran after her and phased back into the wolf, mid step, shredding my shorts.

_You're an idiot, Jacob. Now you have no clothes._

_Oh crap. I didn't think about that. Can I borrow yours, Paul?_

_No way. I'm not going home naked._

_Come on, Paul! I can't talk to her in my wolf form._

_Well talk to her naked, then._

_Oh shut up, Paul. Just give him your clothes._

_Thanks Sam._

_Is that an order, your royal highness?_ Paul responded sarcastically. I sighed.

_Yes!_

Paul huffed and stopped running. He phased, threw me his shorts and then phased back and continued chasing the vampire. I ran faster and cut in front of her. Her golden eyes narrowed and she stopped.

"What do you want?" she repeated loudly. I barked at her once, praying that she understood and bounded back behind some trees to change into Paul's shorts. After I had them on I looked up and saw her staring at me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Did you watch me change?"

She laughed and I felt her laughter lighten up my mood considerably.

"It was fascinating. I've never seen any of your kind before."

She glanced behind her and saw the other two wolves hovering nearby.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked again.

I bit my lip. "Um, I'm sorry that Paul attacked you before. I'm guessing that that is why you're angry?"

"Not really. But thanks anyway."

There was an awkward pause.

"So why are you angry, then?"

"You killed my sister's mate! She's disappeared now and we haven't heard from her for months. And it's because of you!" she exploded.

"Oh, right." That wasn't what I had expected. "Well he was about to kill Bella. We couldn't just stand by and let her die."

She sighed angrily. "Whatever." She huffed. "Well you couldn't have followed me this whole way just to apologize. So, what do you want?"

Hmm, how was I going to say this?

"Uh, what's your name?" I asked lamely.

She lifted one perfect eyebrow and answered coldly. "Tanya."

"Hi Tanya, I'm Jacob." Oh my God. I must look like the biggest idiot.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you ever going to tell me why you followed me?"

Oh crap. She liked getting to the point, didn't she?

"Well, uh, this is going to sound really stupid and weird but, uh, I kind of imprinted on you before." I blushed and hoped fiercely that my dark skin would cover the redness.

She stared at me blankly. "What does that mean?"

How in the world was I going to explain this?

"Um, just ask one of the bl- Edward or Bella." My tone raised nervously. "They'll tell you."

I turned to hurry out of the forest but she cut me off.

"So now you're following me." I stated, and for some reason, I felt pleased at the truth of those words.

She ignored my comment. "I don't want to ask Edward or Bella."

"Okay. Well then, you won't find out what it means, will you?"

Her eyes narrowed again and she said, "Yes I will, because you will tell me, won't you?" Tanya asked, emphasizing the last two words and glaring at me viciously.

I swallowed and glanced at the two wolves standing nearby, pleading for help with my eyes. Paul made a funny noise, and I guessed that he was trying not to laugh.

I turned back to Tanya and saw that she was looking up at the leaves impatiently. I gasped and she looked back at me.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing." I said, trying to keep my voice innocent while staring at the way her hair framed her face perfectly and the way her thick eyelashes fluttered when she caught me staring.

"What?" she hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

I didn't want to make her angrier so I quickly answered her questions. "Well, as I said, I just imprinted on you... and..."

"Spit it out." Tanya said angrily.

"Okay, okay! Well, I was going to say that you're, um, really beautiful." I looked down embarrassed, hoping that she would calm down. It had the opposite effect.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and she suddenly turned around and stomped off into the trees. Oh no. I blew it this time.

"Wait, Tanya!" I called after her. Tanya didn't stop but she slowed down and I caught up to her. "Please, wait." I pleaded. "Hear me out."

She rolled her eyes. "I've been waiting for ages and you still haven't explained yourself."

"Okay fine. I'll tell you." I bit my lip nervously while she looked up, again, exasperated.

"Well, werewolves, do this thing, sometimes. When, or if, we see the right girl, or woman I should say, well it's hard to explain, but yeah, if we see them, the right one, we can feel it and we know that, um..." I let my voice trail off. This was so embarrassing.

"Are you trying to tell me that we are meant to be together, or something?" She scoffed. I rubbed my forehead and stared at the ground, waiting for her to work out my unspoken answer.

"No." she whispered. I looked up and she suddenly grabbed my face in her hands and stared deep in my eyes. "No!" she said again. "Not a werewolf."

I stared back helplessly, entranced once again by her beauty, and jumped when she took off, running back towards the Cullens' house.

I collapsed in the dirt as Paul and Sam walked over to me, and I buried my face in my hands. What was I going to do?

**I got the chapter up, I kept my promise. I won't update until I get at least 10 more reviews :) and that's not counting any of my friends (Adriana and Bec) :P**

**Review and I will put the chapter up straight away. Dunno who's POV yet, but I will decide soon. xo**


	7. A joke or the truth?

**Sorry it took so long, I was waiting for the 10 reviews but then when I decided that I would write the next chapter anyway, I got busy and didn't have time .**

**To Simple Sparkle Shine: Arse isn't British, at least I don't think it is... ****Arse**** means butt while ****ass**** is another term for a donkey.**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I didn't have to write this. I don't own any of Twilight or its characters. Tear**

**Edward's POV**

**A joke or the truth?**

I was lying on the huge, golden bed, next to my beautiful Bella, listening to her even breaths and her cute heartbeats. I turned my face towards Bella's, whose eyes were shut tightly. I stroked her cheek lightly, and the corners of her mouth twitched as if in her dreams, she was smiling.

"Edward." She breathed. "Edward."

My heart expanded as she whispered, "I love you." I had heard it so many times, but it was different while she was sleeping. It was truly from her heart, no people in the way, nothing stopping her from saying what she truly felt.

"I love you, too." I murmured back. I kissed her forehead and her eyelids fluttered, then opened. Bella smiled as she woke up, her eyes fixed on mine.

"Sorry I woke you."

"That's okay. I should probably go soon, anyway. I have work today." Bella added as I frowned slightly.

"Stay for breakfast, at least." I begged. I hated when I had to leave her, even for a few hours. Bella's face broke into a joyful, breathtaking smile. She was so beautiful.

I quickly went downstairs to cook for her while she changed. As I passed the lounge, I saw Tanya sitting stiffly on the couch, deep in thought.

_It can't be true. Surely not. That would be against nature. He stinks too._

I wondered what she was thinking about, but I ignored it and went into the kitchen to cook Bella breakfast. I pulled out various ingredients from the cupboards that were full of food that was rarely eaten, and set to work, trying my best to cook some good pancakes. Even though I was trying to block out the thoughts echoing around me, I caught various parts that didn't make sense.

_He said his name was Jacob... _Huh? How did Tanya know Jacob? The sizzle of the frying pan caught my attention and not too long after, the light footsteps of my brother could be heard nearing the kitchen.

_This is so stupid! Should I ask someone? They'll probably laugh at me for being so gullible or something. _Now I was really confused.

_What's wrong with Tanya? _Jasper asked me with his mind as he came through the door. I shrugged and then felt Tanya's emotions pour through me from him.

Jasper walked back out of the kitchen, thinking of Alice and left me alone once more, trying to block out Emmett's disgusting thoughts of Rosalie.

"Emmett, do you mind?" I shouted softly, knowing that he could hear me very easily. My mind then filled with pictures of what happened last night and I shuddered at the thought of my brother and sister.

Fortunately for me, Bella walked into the kitchen, interrupting the visions I was receiving from my boastful brother.

"Mmm. Smells good. Is there anything you can't do?" She looked at me in wonder, making me laugh.

"I can't hear your thoughts." I replied wistfully. Bella's expression was smug as she sat at the table and pulled the pancake toppings closer to her.

_He seemed so sad... _This was starting to get annoying. I would have to bring it up later.

"Yum. Edward, these pancakes are delicious!" Bella exclaimed, struggling with her full mouth. I flashed my smile at her and laughed when her heart jumped.

"Do I _still _dazzle you?" I asked incredulously.

"Frequently." Admitted Bella. We both laughed at her words and the memories they brought back.

"That poor waitress."

_If it was a joke then why did I so badly want to hold him and comfort him?_

"Mmm." I agreed, my mind not really focused on the conversation.

_There was something there, in his eyes..._

Bella looked at me apprehensively. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing... It's, uh, hold on..." I darted out of the kitchen and into the lounge. Tanya glanced up sharply.

"I need to ask you something." She muttered.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Get the others, they may be able to help." _God, I hope so. They better not laugh or anything._

I furrowed my brow, trying my hardest to understand what was going on.

_Hurry up! I don't have all day._

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I ran around the house, calling my siblings and parents from upstairs, and interrupting Bella's breakfast.

_Geez, Edward. Don't interrupt us or anything. _Emmett again.

They all gradually filed into the lounge, looking at Tanya curiously.

Alice frowned and then burst out suddenly, "Why can't I see anything?"

"Um, well it has something to do with the werewolves." Tanya confessed.

Carlisle suddenly stepped closer, as though afraid he was going to miss something. "Go on." He urged.

_Oh no. Well it can't be true, can it?_

Tanya looked around nervously before starting her story.

"Well, last night, I left the house and went running for a bit. I ended up in the forest near Bella's house." She took a deep breath and continued. "I was just standing there for a while when I heard some noises and then I realized that I was being surrounded by three of the werewolves.

"One of them, he was really big and a kind of reddish-brown colour, stepped out from the trees and stared at me for a while. I braced myself for a fight when one of the others bounded towards me, but the red one jumped in front and stopped the other one from hitting me.

"They both backed off as I asked for their leader, and a big black wolf stepped out in front of me. When I attacked him, the angry one fought back and held me to the ground, but the red one just stood there.

"He ran into the trees and changed back into a human before coming back. He told the one holding me down to get off. When I stood up he stared at me strangely. I asked what he wanted and when he didn't tell me I ran off.

"He phased back and chased me, forcing me to stop. Once he changed again, we kind of had an argument about Irina. I asked him what he wanted again, but he just ignored the question and told me his name was Jacob."

Tanya stopped as Bella inhaled sharply. Tanya shook her head and went on with her story.

"Then he said something about..." Her voice trailed off, embarrassed.

_How am I going to tell them this. They're going to think I'm the biggest idiot._

"Go on." Carlisle repeated.

_Well, I hope they know what imprinting is._

My head snapped up shocked. "He did that... on _you?_"

Tanya looked at the floor and nodded her head.

"But-but you're a... _vampire!_"

My family glared at me.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

I ignored her and went on spluttering. "How-_how-_can that _work?_"

"I don't know." Replied Tanya, miserably.

"Excuse me, Edward, but not all of us have your freaky mind-reading power!" Alice stood with her hands on her hips, glaring through narrowed eyes.

Tanya just looked at the ground.

_Can you tell them please?_

I sighed. "Jacob, kind of imprinted on Tanya." My family stared at Tanya with open mouths.

"It could be a joke." Tanya hoped weakly.

Bella shook her head. "Jacob wouldn't joke about something like that. He's been waiting too long."

"Wow. I can truthfully say that this has never happened before. I hope that it works out okay." Carlisle said. The rest of my family broke out in conversation, trying to explain this new phenomenon.

Tanya looked at me, sadly. _Can you take me to this boy? I need to speak to him._

I nodded slightly. I caught Bella's eye and she looked happy. I tilted my head to the side, throwing her a questioning look. She walked over to me and held my hand.

"It's all over, Edward. I won't have to choose, or fight, or punch anyone." Bella smiled. "He's finally found someone else and now we can move on."

Tanya stalked out of the lounge and through the front door.

_Please help me, Edward. I've waited so long, and now I don't know if I can do this by myself._

**Sorry again for taking so long. If you want me to update quicker, REVIEW. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. I'm going to put a poll on my profile to help me decide who's POV I'll write the next chapter from. Please vote. Love Jess xo **


	8. One Month

Hello all

**Thanks to those who did review, I really appreciate it. Sorry about the poll thing, I accidentally deleted it and then never put it back on.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns all of Twilight and its characters. sigh**

**Tanya's POV**

**One Month**

I trudged down the stairs, my hand sliding down the smooth, white banister, much slower than even human speed. Normally I liked to show the impossible speeds I could run, the amazing heights I could jump and the incredible weights I could lift, but this month had gone so depressingly and helplessly slow that I felt like no more than a mere human.

A month had passed since I had last seen the boy. The boy who I had been so skeptical about. The boy who I had turned my back on, and caused so much pain. The boy who seemed as though he had vanished from the face of the Earth, and taken my heart with him.

_Jacob._

I could not help the choked gasp that escaped from my throat everytime I though his name.

_Jacob._

I could not stop my legs from collapsing underneath me when it felt like I would never see him again.

_Jacob._

I could not heal the invisible gash across my chest that throbbed every time I saw his pained face in my mind.

And it was all my fault.

It was my fault that I felt this pain every single minute of every single day since I realized that I had finally been given what I had hoped for, prayed for and lived for, and I had pushed it away.

I dragged my numb legs into the lounge but stopped when I saw Alice and Jasper curled up on the couch together. Alice turned her head to look at me while Jasper rubbed her arm softly.

"Hey, Tanya." Alice murmured. "If you want Edward, he's at Bella's house."

Oh yeah. Just what I needed. To see another lovesick couple who couldn't get enough of each other.Not feeling as though my voice was up to answering, I nodded and pushed my legs out into the hallway, where I leant against the wall, my eyes screwing up with exhaustion. I was so tired of this. I could not escape from this pain. It was endless.

Against my will, my knees bent and my back slid down the wall until I was sitting with my hands around my legs. Why had I ignored him? Why didn't I just accept my fate and follow him?

One month. One month that seemed like eternity. One month since that day that Bella had told me that he left. That was when I realized that I loved him.

I longed so badly for him to come back. I wanted to see him again, to look into his deep eyes, to touch his soft, smooth skin. I was never going to get that chance.

Bella had tried so hard to find him for me. She called his house but the phone lines were dead. She drove to La Push and talked to his dad. She found the werewolf leader and talked to him. But she could tell me nothing. Sam had said that he didn't want to be found. He didn't want to see me.

My breath came out in a choked gasp yet again as the pain across my chest throbbed harder than it ever had. What was there left to do? Edward had even tried to track him but the rain had washed away all the trails that he had left since that terrible night in the forest.

There was nothing I could do anymore. Nothing... I closed my eyes and threw my head back into the wall. Then I heard cracking. Shit. Esme was going to kill me. I jumped up and walked outside, ignoring the gaping hole I had left in the wall. That would have to be fixed and I would have to be the one to fix it. I caused it and now I had to mend it.

Suddenly, I was on the run. Running faster than I ever had in my life. Now was when I needed Edward. I could not give up. I would never stop looking for him. The boy.

_Jacob._

This time it did not hurt, it only made me run faster. I needed to speak to Bella. To find out any places that he might have gone. I could not give up.

_Jacob._

I stopped suddenly when I reached Bella's house. I inhaled deeply and smelt something new. Something that smelt like musk... and wood... and... wet dog.

Jacob.

**So sorry it took so long, I was writing my other story, Trouble With Renesmee. Please read it :) Love Jess xo**


	9. Face of an Angel

**Jacob's POV**

**Face of an angel**

I was in the forest, lying in the very same spot that I had first seen her. My angel, Tanya. My heart wrenched into pieces as I remembered that night. The night that was supposed to be the happiest night of my life.

I growled as I thought of her. Ugh, this was so wrong! The whole pack thought I was a freak and I didn't blame them. I mean, what kind of werewolf imprints on a vampire? And what kind of werewolf gets rejected by the woman that he did imprint on?

As I laid there with my head in my paws, I smelt the scent that had changed my life. The burning, sickly scent that was also amazingly beautiful at the same time. The scent that could only belong to her. Tanya.

Quick as a flash, I was on my feet, my heart beating furiously, and I ran. I couldn't see her. It would hurt too much.

She would just give me some excuse about how we couldn't be together, how it wouldn't work, and it would only break my heart again.

"Jacob, wait!" That amazing voice called out to me. No! I couldn't stop. I ran harder.

"Jacob, please!" she pleaded. It was harder to keep going this time. She was pleading with me, my angel. No! She would only hurt me again. I couldn't stop.

"Please, please, Jacob, please..." Her beautiful voice trailed off. Hearing her like this twisted my heart. I thought of that big, gaping hole that she had left in my chest and pushed my feet further, faster.

"Jacob, please." My angel sobbed. It sounded like she was giving up. I sighed in relief and took another step before I heard her strangled gasp and choked cry. With a soft thump, she fell. I turned my head, only for a split second, but it was enough to make me stop. She was on the ground, her beautiful face crumpled in pain.

I was torn, I couldn't leave her like this, but going back would hurt so much. Tanya looked up and stared straight into my eyes. Immediately I was by her side. Her face changed rapidly. It glowed with pure joy. She had the face of an angel.

"Jacob." She whispered. "You came back."

I stood silently as she got up. Her incredible golden eyes never left mine. My heart pounded, hoping, praying, that she wasn't here to break it again.

"I am so, so sorry. You will never know the pain that I've felt over the past month. I'm so sorry." Tanya whispered. Suddenly, her arms wrapped around my neck causing me to flinch violently and jump back. Pain crossed her face momentarily. I stepped forward again and nudged her cheek with my nose. Her smile brightened up her face and she lifted her arms to me again.

"I am so sorry, Jacob. I made the biggest mistake of my life. Please let me fix it." My heart sank as I realized what her words meant. She was only here to apologize. She was going to leave me again.

I nodded once, to show that her apology was accepted and I turned to walk away.

"No!" Tanya cried. "Don't go!"

I closed my eyes and pushed my legs forward.

"I love you!" My head whipped around. What? I looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, I love you. Please don't go." She cried. I walked back, slowly. When I reached her I cocked my head to the side.

"When you left, I realized that you were right. I was meant for you." Tanya sighed. "I was so empty; it was like you had taken my heart. I was looking for you everywhere, but I couldn't find you. And now you're here."

My heart leapt. She said that she loved me. That was all I needed, I didn't care about the rest. I jumped forward and knocked her to the ground. Tanya's face was puzzled. I grinned and she joined me. Then I licked her face, from chin to hairline.

"Ew!" she complained. "That's disgusting!" She wiped her face with her sleeve and tried to get up. I shook my head.

"Oh come on. You need to go phase anyway so I can talk to you." Uh-uh. I was definitely not phasing. But I let her up and stepped back.

"Well, hurry up, go!" I shook my head again and indicated my legs and private areas. I didn't have any shorts. Tanya huffed and glared at me through narrowed eyes.

"Do you really think I care if you don't have shorts? I've already seen you naked once before." She reminded me. I assumed a defiant expression. She was not going to see me naked again. She leapt towards me and pushed me behind some trees.

"Stand there, so I can't see you." Tanya ordered. I shook my head again. This time she smirked. "If I take off my top will you phase?" Oh man. That was so unfair. How could I refuse that? I stood behind the tree and felt the heat tremble up my spine. I shivered as I resumed my human form and poked my head out from behind the tree.

Sure enough, Tanya was standing there, grinning. Her purple shirt lay at her feet and she had her arms crossed over a lacy, black bra. Almost immediately I felt myself go hard. How embarrassing. I was definitely not coming out from the safety of the tree.

"Are you happy now?" I asked. Tanya smirked.

"Yup."

I rolled my eyes. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Tanya's beautiful face grew serious. "Yeah. Um... Yeah I just wanted to apologize again... Can you forgive me for causing you so much pain? I know I hurt you a lot and I am so sorry, I'll never forgive myself, but can you forgive me?"

I stared at my beautiful angel incredulously. "How could I not forgive you, Tanya? You just told me that you loved me, something I thought that I would never hear. Yes, I forgive you... and I love you too."

Tanya smiled again, and she made to walk around the tree to me, but I shuffled sideways to hide myself.

"Seriously, Jacob, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing... I just don't want you to see me..." I blushed.

"Do you really think I care about that?"

I didn't answer. If she only knew…

"Do you have a small dick or something?"

"What?!" I spluttered. "My penis is a perfectly normal size, thank you very much!"

I stared at her, astounded, while she smirked at my answer. She raised one eyebrow as if to say 'yeah, sure.' I narrowed my eyes and turned away from her.

"Prove it." I turned back to her, my jaw hanging open. Tanya smirked at my expression. "Well it's not like I'm not going to see it soon enough."

I was dumbfounded. What kind of vampire had I imprinted on? I shook my head and sighed, not coming up with any answer.

"Well why are so embarrassed then?" Oh crap. Why did she have to come back to this conversation? My eyes flickered from her face down to her bra, which she had dropped her arms from and left totally uncovered. Tanya followed my gaze and then looked at my red face.

"Oh, no. You did not!" she shrieked and bit her lip, trying to stifle her giggles. I put my hands over my face and tried to block out her laughter, without succeeding.

"Okay... I, um, if I get... you some shorts...will you come...out?" Tanya asked, through laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"You're never going to let up, are you?"

Tanya shook her head.

"Fine, get me some. And hurry up."

"Yes, sir." She replied, teasingly, making my heart pound even faster. God, she was hot. Tanya turned and picked up her shirt. She ran off into the distance and I waited impatiently for her return, tapping my foot against the rough dirt. I didn't know where she was going or how long she would be, so I stayed behind my tree, just in case. That was when I heard some muffled giggling, coming from behind me.

I spun around to see Tanya, her hand over her mouth, staring at the thing I didn't want her to see. I jumped back, landing painfully on some tree roots.

"Shit!" I automatically grabbed my foot, and stumbled, falling flat on my face at Tanya's feet. I winced as she cracked up, laughing at my idiotic fall. I stood up and snatched the shorts out of her hands, trying my best to ignore her chuckles. I slipped them on and turned back to her to see that she was biting her lip in an effort to stop laughing. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. "Are you done now?"

"Yes... maybe." Then Tanya burst out laughing again. "Sorry, but it was really funny."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I huffed. I turned away and started to storm off in a random direction. Suddenly, Tanya was standing in front of me again, her face apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Jacob."

"So you should be."

Tanya smiled at my response.

"I thought you wanted to hug me." With my comment, Tanya threw her arms around my neck. I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the ground, with her lying next to me. We both laughed and snuggled up together. Her cold skin rubbed against mine and I shivered.

"This is going to take a while to get used to." I whispered in her ear.

"Why?" A flash of pain crossed her face. I stroked her cheek with my fingertips.

"Because you are extremely cold." I chuckled. Her face brightened up again as she realized what I meant.

"And you are extremely hot." Tanya smiled.

"Thanks." We both laughed together at the double meaning of her words.

"This is nice." Tanya mumbled. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"Mmm." I replied, before closing mine and wrapping my arms around her even tighter. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-two. You?"

"Seventeen." I chuckled.

"Jacob scores the twenty-two year old." Tanya giggled.

**I hope you liked it... It was a bit different to my other chapters. Please review. Love Jess xo**


End file.
